justiceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilford The Guardian
Biography Long time ago when he was just a freshman in High school...he first started his journey as a football player. Not even knowing his true abilities. As the season flied by he got better and ended up being the first starting freshman at his school. In the end, he got freshman of the year award at a Football Dinner. As he hit the weight room to lift and all that, he was assured a spot as a permanent starter in Sophomore year. One day he was maxing out his weight and fell....they he broke most of his bones. When the doctors experimented him, they noticed that the DNA in his bones changed. They became mutated and made a surprisingly quick recovery. Though the doctors did not seem to find the problem with the mutation, so they let him out. By the time this all happened, it was a new season. When he got on the field for practice, the coaches were surprised to find out how healthy and better his bones were, yet they were happy. The coach put him into the pit with a senior linebacker to do little tackling. When they collided, his teammate went flying across the field. There was a awkward silence. Then he was sent to the doctor again, and they found that in his mutated DNA, he had become stronger then ever. Even though this child had the powers all along, it was better for people to think he had messed up DNA instead of being a freaky mutant. He left his school.....and city once he was 18. He went to Rhode Island, were he meet Statesman fighting a load of Arachnos. The boy decided to try out his powers and helped him. Statesman was surprised of what he saw. Statesman asked him if he was willing to join the heroes of Paragon City. The boy agreed. He decided, in regret, to change his name, look, and history to stay hidden from those he once knew. He become Gilford, also known as "The Guardian." One day after fighting a army of rikti, he meet a woman in Atlas Park. He went up to her and complemented her costume. She said, "Hello Gilford, Im Flame Red." He said hi back. They talked and Gilford asked if he could join her group, or supergroup. They were known as the Justice Force, a group of heroes dedicated to protecting the civilians of paragon city and to bring justice to law breakers. As his life went on, he developed a bond with his supergroup and they became great friends. He had dedicated his life to the Justice Force and will do anything to protect them. He has grown stronger then ever before. As he spent more time dedicating his abilities to the Justice Force and recruiting many new heroes, he rose to the rank of Commander and he has always dreamed to be. He spends his time off from crime fighting, playing football in his Supergroup base. Hoping his boss will never find out.